


Do you believe in aliens, Iwa-chan?

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a bit of healthy bantering, basically endless fluff, but also i brought in my farmer iwachan because thats a must, enjoy pls because this one is my favourite work so far, idk what else to tag, space, supportive and loving iwachan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime was a man full of surprises. And even if Oikawa knew him like the back of his hands, he left the setter surprised a handful of times. More than he’d like to admit it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	Do you believe in aliens, Iwa-chan?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday my dear Erin!! Hope you enjoy this short trip as much as I did!!  
> Also made for day 4 of spiker-setter week!!

Iwaizumi Hajime was a man full of surprises. And even if Oikawa knew him like the back of his hands, he left the setter surprised a handful of times. More than he’d like to admit it. 

But whatever his boyfriend was up to now was beyond all his expectations as he found himself fully trusting the other despite sitting on the shotgun of his slightly older car, with a poor quality blindfold made from Iwaizumi’s school tie resting on his eyes. Even with seeing, he was cautiously holding onto something while being driven around, but it was a whole new experience with heightened senses. 

He no longer could anticipate particularly sharp turns by Iwaizumi putting his right arm beside his left on the wheel as it required actual strength sometimes. He could no longer foresee the sudden breaks the spiker was forced into, and couldn’t help but get startled by the stream of various creatively crafted swearwords leaving the driver’s mouth. And the soft apology that followed it. 

“Iwa-chan” he was whimpering on more than one occasion. 

“Yes?”

“Are we there yet?”

And the answer was always the same: “Don’t you trust my driving skills?” with such a smug smile, that Oikawa could still hear over the blindfold. And as much as he hated it, he had to admit; he was a good driver. An aggressive and kind of scary, almost dangerous one, but also a good one. He has never felt true fear in the car beside him, and he knows him to be capable of pulling them out of every situation. 

With a sigh, Oikawa leaned back against the seat that he sat in so many times it almost took his shape and listened as the rain started to knock on the car, bringing out not only the petrichor but also the specific and peacefully chill smell of the night. 

“I hope you’re not bringing me to the middle of nowhere during the night to make away with me where no one can hear my dying screams?” the taller joked, half hoping that it truly stays as a laughing matter. Knowing how high his annoyance-level was and how often Iwaizumi joked with something similar, it would have been a possibility to anyone not knowing their history. 

“Damn, what gave away?” smirked the other, taking a second to look away from the road, to his love. 

“Just make sure not to strike for my face, or mess up my hair. And make my funeral be a really fancy one” Oikawa replied in a rather dramatic tone as he recognised Iwaizumi’s playful tone and his intentions to be purely for his own entertainment. 

“You really can’t even die without being annoying, right?” the driver chuckled as he prepared for his final turn. But he couldn't let this last opportunity just slip from his hands, so he went for one final sharp turn, onto the dirt road with more pot-holes than what the driver could count. 

After a bit more driving, Iwaizumi stopped and shut down the engine, and in this sudden silence, Oikawa could hear the songs of the cicadas, and the music of the light breeze, as they mixed together into the perfect symphony that made up the sound of the night. 

"You can take the blindfold off now" Iwaizumi told the other as he went to the back to set up the last part of his plan. 

"And now you bring out the bat from the back and kill me" Oikawa sighed as he struggled to untie the tie. "Make sure to note my famous last words."

"What would they be? 'Yahoo~'?" the other laughed and went over to help his boyfriend. "But why don't you see for yourself?" he gestured to the sky upon stepping away from the car to let Oikawa out. 

"Aww, Iwa-chan, are you a romantic soul after all?" Oikawa's initial surprise quickly softened as his auburn gaze followed the gesture. 

"Oh, shut up" he grumped away, thus leading the way for his boyfriend straight to the roof of the car, where he'd already prepared a blanket with some light snacks. 

"But why did you bring me here? Can't we stare at the sky at home, too?" Oikawa took a wondering look at his spiker after he placed himself next to him, fingers barely but brushing against each other. 

But all he got was a pair of green eyes rolling, accompanied with a sigh. "Are you really an idiot, right? Everyone knows the stars are best seen somewhere with no light" Iwaizumi finally replied. 

"So you brought me to…"

"To an old, unused part of my parents' farm" he nodded, crossing his arms. "But if you'd like a boring Netflix and chill as a date tonight, that's fine, too." 

"So is this a date?"

"Was it not obvious, you airhead?"

The setter only gave a chuckle at this reply, laying down on the roof, finally looking up at the star dusted night sky. And getting lost in trying to decipher the ocean of tiny stars that could be just as big as Earth. 

"Do you know any star signs?" he eventually turned to his love, after he also laid down beside him, and has later received a nod as a reply. "Which ones?" 

"You see that one there?" Iwaizumi asked, outlining the sign with his bare hands, which looked like a concave kite. "That is the Capricornus. It looks like a goat."

"No, it doesn't! It looks like a bunch of stars" Oikawa argued, mostly because he was never good with determining where constellations were, and how to find them in the night sky. Not that he had a huge farm he could grow up on studying and identifying said stars. 

"Can you recognise even one constellation, though?" Iwaizumi took his teasing voice to get his boyfriend into cooperation. 

"Of course! Everyone knows the spoon one!" the setter gave a pouty look, and even looked away as a sign of him being sulky at the moment. The only reaction was a laugh. He wanted to drop the act and look over to witness a rare case of his partner laughing, but he quickly decided against it. It would be him admitting his weakness and he can't allow that to happen. 

When it died down, they both remained silent. Oikawa took this time to try to decipher the book that was the night sky. It felt similar as he's been living under it for many many years now, and yet it was something new as he's never stopped to look up and think about the stars and the universe. Sure, he liked pretty space pictures - but who doesn't -, but he never dwelled deep into the matter. On the other hand, Iwaizumi has been fascinated by the night sky since he was a kid, and after a long day of working on the field, he'd look up at the sky. The night sky and the accompanying stars felt like an old acquaintance to the spiker, as he already shared many secrets to them and only them, but has never shown it to anyone. Let alone the one he loved. 

Oikawa was the first one to break the silence, and also his self declared sulking. 

"Iwa-chan?"

"Hm?" the green-eyed took his glance off the stars and placed it onto his partner, who wasn't looking back at him. 

"Do you believe in aliens?"

"Don't know" came the short answer with a shrug as he sat back up, resting his right arm upon his knee. "When I see the stars, aliens aren't who come to my mind. But we can't be alone in the universe, right?" 

"You just hope Godzilla is real, right?"

"And if I do? He's still better than your aliens" Iwaizumi was the one to pout this time. 

"Isn't!" Oikawa argued, but all to vain. His love wasn't interested in his pointless argument anymore. 

"And you? Do you think they exist?"

"They have to" the setter nodded with a small but honest smile across his lips. Iwaizumi, catching a glimpse of this, had to quickly take his eyes off not to get caught on staring. Because then that'd be all he could hear about for weeks. 

"Yes, I'd like them to take you away, too" the spiker nodded with a half-smile, knowing that it was a critical hit. 

"Mean, Iwa-chan! You big meanie! You don't deserve to be my boyfriend if you're just picking on me!" Oikawa crossed his arms, with real sulk in his eyes this time, and turned his back to the other, showing that it was a real business. 

For minutes, Iwaizumi let him be. Until he had an idea. "Yes, I truly don't deserve you. How could a common farmer boy deserve such an incredible city boy like you?" he started his treatment, inching closer to hint his first kisses on the neck of his partner. The touch of the slightly chapped lips never failed to make Oikawa shiver, and it was successful this time, too. Even if he tried to repress all his reactions. 

"How could anyone deserve to hit your perfect tosses, designed for everyone individually? How could anyone deserve your annoying nicknames you made 'with love and care' for everyone? How could I deserve someone so petty, I mean pretty and intelligent as you?" Iwaizumi continued mercilessly, hinting a new kiss to a different location with every word. He could see the wall crumbling down by the way Oikawa forced his eyes and lips shut, and gripped his arm more than he should have. Only a few more pushes left. 

"How could I deserve such an amazing boyfriend as you?" he lowered his voice as if telling a secret not even the stars were allowed to hear, while slowly sliding his warm and strong hands under his partner's shirt, soon meeting his soft and delicate skin, resulting in a gasp from him. 

After only a few seconds, Oikawa burst out in laughter at the tickling hands of his boyfriend. "That's cheating, Iwa-chan!" he raised his voice as he struggled to keep the hands away from his sensitive torso. 

"Everything's allowed in love and war" Iwaizumi giggled, enjoying the torture he thought out. 

"But this is beyond everything!"

"There is one condition, under which I stop this" the spiker admitted, not letting the other rest meanwhile. 

"What is it?" Oikawa asked with pauses as he panted heavily for air when he was not laughing. 

"You have to admit and accept how amazing and loved you are~" came the simple answer, rolling off the smirking lips of Iwaizumi. 

"So you really came here to kill me tonight" Oikawa replied, refusing to cooperate. 

"It's all up to you, really" the other shrugged but did lighten his fingers. He knew the setter too well. If it meant letting himself get drowned, he still wouldn't accept his worth. 

"Are you this soft for me, Iwa-chan?" the brunette took advantage of this as soon as he could catch his breath, displaying a victorious smile. He opened his mouth to say something else, too, but his boyfriend silenced him with a single kiss. 

"Can you be any more annoying than this?" he asked upon pulling away, enjoying the few moments of the surprised silence. 

"You knew what you signed up when you started dating me."

"Oh, I never thought you would need this much care" Iwaizumi joked but pulled Oikawa in his lap with a single, effortless move. 

"But you love caring for this idiot" the setter replied, giving the other a warm and honest smile, one that's kept only for him. 

"I just love this idiot. Peridot."


End file.
